elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Dora lebt im Zoo La Barben nahe Aix-en-Provence in Südfrankreich. Indien Dora wurde im Jahr 1974 in Indien wild geboren. Belgien: Zoo Antwerpen Zusammen mit Dora reisten zwei weitere junge Kälber im Jahr 1976 nach Belgien: die etwa gleichaltrige Duvel† und die 1972 geborene DumboOverige informatie, Übersicht über den jeweiligen Elefantenbestand in Antwerpen auf laafsekikkers.be. Alle drei Jungelefanten trafen am 11.06.1976 im Zoo Antwerpen ein. Bei ihrer Ankunft lebte dort noch die 1945 aus dem Zoo Münster gekommene Ike (früher: Lakshmi†) als erwachsene Kuh, die aber schon 1981 starb. Unter den drei jungen Kühen wurde Dumbo die ranghöchste und wurde darin von Duvel† unterstützt"How did I end up here?", auf members.virtualtourist.com. Nach dem Tod von Duvel† am 07.06.1996 gab es aber Rangeleien zwischen Dumbo und Dora, wobei beide gleich stark waren. Daher wurden sie getrennt gehalten, und schließlich wurde Dora 1998 an den Zoo La Barben in Frankreich abgegebenEbd.. Frankreich: Zoo La Barben 'Salem (Poona)' Bei der Ankunft von Dora am 01.07.1998 lebte im Zoo La Barben der junge Bulle Salem† (Poona), der 1990 im Zoo Paris geboren wurde und ein Sohn des dortigen Zuchtbullen Siam† und der Kuh Kaveri war. Möglicherweise war bei der Zusammenführung der beiden Elefanten an eine Zucht mit der über zwanzigjährigen Dora gedacht. Allerdings starb Poona† bereits am 19.06.2000, knapp zwei Jahre nach Dora's Ankunft, an selbst zugefügten Verletzungen(Salem) at La Barben Zoo (Parc Zoologique De La Barben), auf www.elephant.se. 'Sandrine Anstelle von Poona† erhielt Dora ab 2002 Gesellschaft von der älteren Asiatin Sandrine†. Diese stammte aus Thailand, wo sie etwa 1967 geboren wurde, und hatte zunächst im Zoo Amiens (Frankreich) gelebt. Nur ein gutes Jahr vor ihrer Reise nach La Barben kam sie am 11.10.2001 in den Artis-Zoo Amsterdam (Niederlande). Zumindest anfänglich wurden beide zusammen auf einer Anlage gehaltenAsian elephants at the Parc Zoologique de la Barben, Fotos auf www.asianelephant.net. Allerdings konnte sie sich auf Dauer nicht an Dora anpassen, und so lebten die beiden Elefanten getrennt voneinanderSummary of the updates on European elephants the first six months of 2008, Beitrag von Unt Bwe auf www.zoochat.com. Sandrine† wurde schließlich im Jahr 2008 an den Zoo Givskud in Dänemark abgegeben, wo eine „Anführerin“ für zwei verbliebene Kühe gesucht wurdeVom Zoo La Barben, F, in den Safaripark Givskud, DK: 0,1 Asiatischer Elefant, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 13 (Juli 2008), S. 18.. 'Tania' Ein neuer Versuch zur Zusammenführung mit Dora wurde 2009 mit der Kuh Tania unternommen, die lange im Zoo Toulouse allein gelebt hatte und ab 2004 deshalb nicht besonders gut in die Gruppe in Benidorm (Spanien) integriert werden konnte. Sie war eine der ersten Abgaben des dortigen Parkes Terra Natura und kam am 26.03.2009 in den Zoo La Barben. Aber auch zwischen Dora und Tania gab es Probleme, so dass auch diese beiden Kühe getrennt gehalten werden mussten. Tania blieb daher nur gut zwei Jahre in La Barben und wurde am 16.05.2011 erneut abgegeben, und zwar in den nicht fernen Parco Faunistico Le Cornelle in Valbrembe bei Bergamo (Italien), wo sie mit der ebenfalls neu dort angekommenen Rupa zusammentraf. Dora hingegen lebt jetzt wieder ganz allein im Zoo La Barben und scheint sich nicht so gut mit anderen Elefanten zu verstehen. 'Raja'† Am 08.11.2011 wurde ein neuer Versuch unternommen, Dora unter ihresgleichen zu bringen, diesmal mit der Kuh Raja†. Raja† lebte bis dahin im Mallorca Safari Park. Anfangs war sie noch von Dora getrennt. Inwieweit beide Kühe dauerhaft zusammengebracht wurden, ist nicht bekannt. Raja† starb im Dezember 2013, so dass Dora erneut der einzige Elefant im Zoo La Barben ist. Besonderheiten, Eigenschaften Dora ist inzwischen zum überwiegenden Teil blind. Sie hat daher ihren Tastsinn besonders entwickelt und gebraucht dazu vor allem ihren RüsselZoo de la Barben - Barben Zoo, auf www.panoramio.com. Einerseits wird sie als freundlich beschrieben, da sie mit dem Rüssel ihre Pfleger begrüßtEbd.. Jemand, der sie aus Antwerpener Zeit zu kennen scheint, nennt sie aber „speziell“ und „frech“ („has a naugthy character“), weil sie gerne Futter stiehlt und sich mit dem Rüssel gerne auch noch das letzte Stück Gras unter dem Elektrozaun hinweg angelt"Zoo de la barben", auf members.virtualtourist.com. Weblinks *Asian elephants at the Parc Zoologique de la Barben , Fotos von Dora und einigen ihrer Gesellschafter in La Barben auf www.asianelephant.net. *Zoo de la Barben - Barben Zoo, Foto von Dora mit Erklärung auf www.panoramio.com. *Dora at La Barben Zoo (Parc Zoologique De La Barben), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *"How did I end up here?", Blogeintrag von belgianchocolate zur Geschichte von Dora in Antwerpen auf members.virtualtourist.com. *"Zoo de la barben", weiterer Eintrag von belgianchocolate zu Dora auf members.virtualtourist.com. *Zoo de La Barben, Informationen zu und Fotos von den Elefanten in La Barbe auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. *ZOO DE LA BARBEN, Informationen zum Zoo mit Angaben und Fotos von den Elefanten im Forum auf www.leszoosdanslemonde.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:Belgien Kategorie:Zoo Antwerpen Kategorie:Frankreich Kategorie:Zoo La Barben